Mezzo l'anima
by ciocarlie
Summary: Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, karena aku adalah sebagian dari jiwamu... Sawada Natsuki, saudara kembar dari Sawada Tsunayoshi dan juga tangan kanan dari Byakuran. /Pairing 7227; edit summary/


Suasana tempat yang bersalju, dan hanya ada tiga orang yang berdiri membatu ditengahnya. Seseorang yang tersenyum dingin, dan dua orang yang hanya membisu dan tidak ada tatap muka yang biasa terjadi pada kedua pemuda yang bagaikan pantulan cermin itu.

"Kenapa—"

'_Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi Tsuna—'_

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap bersamaku bukan? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Natsu!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampak tidak merespon—memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pria berambut putih itu, Sawada Natsuki—berusia 24 tahun hanya bisa diam dan menatap kembarannya itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tidak ada air mata, dan hanya tatapan hampa yang bisa ia berikan pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Byakuran—" air mata itu tampak mengalir dari mata cokelat milik saudara kembarnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kearah tanah tanpa tahu bahwa Natsu tampak mendekatinya dan berhenti didepannya, "—Na—"

BANG!

'_Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan kepercayaanmu—'_

Tubuh sang Don Vongola Decimo perlahan tampak terjatuh kebelakang, dengan sebuah peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Selongsong senjata itu tampak berasap, berasal dari tangan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, yang tampak menatap tubuh yang perlahan terjatuh itu.

'—_dan juga mengorbankan nyawaku…"_

'_Kenapa—' _

Title : Mezzo l'anima (Half Soul)

Rated : T

Genre : Family / Romance

Pairing : 7227

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Semi-AU, Shounei-Ai, Twincest

"…na…Tsuna…"

Nafas pemuda itu tampak terengah-engah, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk itu terlalu nyata untuk ia lihat, terlalu mengerikan untuk terjadi, "Tsuna!" suara yang memanggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut sama dengannya yang sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolah kalian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Natsu—" memeluk kembarannya itu dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun. Mimpi itu, tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Natsu tidak akan mungkin menghianatinya dan membunuhnya, ia akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun.

"Kau bermimpi buruk Tsuna?"

"Mimpi paling buruk yang pernah kulihat," air mata sudah menetes di ujung matanya, tampak Natsu hanya bisa menepuk kepala Tsuna mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihatmu—" menenggelamkan wajahnya dipelukan sang kembaran, Tsuna hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk melupakan memori tentang mimpi itu, "—aku melihatmu mencoba untuk membunuhku…"

…

"Kau tahu bukan Tsuna—" tersenyum lembut, menatap kearah sang kembaran sambil mengusap kepalanya, "—aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku adalah saudaramu, seloyal apapun Gokudera-kun, aku akan lebih setia bersamamu. Sekuat apapun Hibari-san bisa melindungimu, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungimu…"

"Ya—kau benar," memeluk erat Natsu, senyuman itu kembali mengembang setiap kali Natsu mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Natsuki Sawada memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya—ia selalu ada dan selalu bisa diandalkan, "aku menyayangimu Natsu…"

"Aku—"

'_Aku mencintaimu—Tsuna…'_

…Future Time…

"Tidak kusangka kau akan menghianati saudara kembarmu dan berpaling untuk mengikuti kelompokku," senyuman lebar itu tampak menghiasi wajah pucat sang pemimpin Millefiore itu. Di hadapannya, tampak pemuda berambut cokelat sedikit panjang, dengan mata berwarna orange terang—menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya bukan?"

…

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu—" berjongkok, membungkuk hormat pada pria berambut salju itu. Menutup matanya—tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mata ungu yang seakan menyala di dalam kegelapan itu, "—aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan Vongola untukmu, Byakuran-sama…"

"Oh?" Byakuran tampak menatap kearah Natsuki—pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang menyerahkan kesempatannya untuk menjadi Don Vongola kepada saudara kembarnya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dengan menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih khas dari White Spell Millefiore, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak memiliki perasaan, "Kalau begitu—aku akan mempercayaimu, dengan satu syarat…"

"Apa itu—"

"Bunuh Sawada Tsunayoshi—" senyumannya semakin mengembang saat melihat reaksi dari Natsuki yang sangat terkejut mendengar itu, "—didepan mataku…"

…

"Akan aku lakukan—"

…Past Time…

"Tidak—aku akan menyerahkan kesempatan untuk menjadi pemimpin Vongola pada Tsunayoshi, ayah…" Natsuki tampak menatap kearah pria berambut kuning yang ada di depannya itu. Ayahnya—Giotto, atau sering disebut Sawada Ieyatsu yang membicarakan masalah pengangkatannya sebagai Don Vongola.

"Kau yakin Natsuki?"

"Aku yakin—" senyumannya tampak sangat tulus dan juga sangat lembut. Ia akan melakukan apapun—termasuk memberikan semua cita-citanya sejak kecil kepada adik kembarnya itu. Lagipula, "—Tsuna adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Don Vongola, meneruskan kepemimpinan ayah…"

…

"Lagipula—aku akan selalu ada sebagai bayangannya, aku tidak perlu muncul sebagai pemain utama, tetapi aku hanya akan mendukungnya dari belakang," senyumannya sedikit memudar, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali mengembang dan mendongak kearah ayahnya, "akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendukung dan membuatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang…"

…Future Time…

"Kau yakin Natsu-san? Jika kau melakukan itu, kau akan dianggap penghianat bagi Vongola," pemuda berambut merah yang memakai kacamata itu tampak menatap pemuda disampingnya—Sawada Natsuki. Mereka berdua adalah orang dari Vongola yang menyelinap masuk untuk menjebak Byakuran dan berpura-pura untuk setia padanya.

"Aku akan yakin—jika kau bisa meyakinkanku untuk mengirim Tsuna ke masa lalu—" Natsuki tampak tersenyum dan menatap Spanner serta Shouichi. Mereka bertiga tampak sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki mesin berbentuk lingkaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

"Apakah akan aman?" Natsuki menatap Spanner yang hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun tampak meragukan, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba—kalaupun gagal, ia tidak akan menyesal kelak saat rencana mereka berlangsung, "baiklah—lakukan saja…"

…

"Hei Ahoushi, jangan mengganggu Niidaime! Ia sedang memakan makan siangnya!" Gokudera tampak sedang bertengkar dengan Lambo saat jam makan siang berbunyi dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan di atas atap. Tsuna tampak tertawa melihat kelakuan semua teman-temannya, tetapi tatapannya tampak tidak fokus karena menunggu kembarannya itu untuk kembali setelah dipanggil oleh ayah mereka.

"Bakkadera, Lambo-sama hanya ingin makanan milik Dame-Tsuna, jangan mengganggu!" Lambo menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulailah kejar mengejar antara Lambo dan juga Gokudera, serta Yamamoto yang mencoba melerai mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asik—" suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan Natsuki yang sedang tersenyum dan mendatanginya.

"Apa yang ayah bicarakan padamu tadi?"

"Hanya sedikit masalah—" tersenyum gugup dan juga datar, menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Tsuna serta mengacak rambutnya, "—tetapi sudah teratasi tentu saja~"

"Niidaime, Natsu-sama, menghindar!"

"Eh?" baik Natsu maupun Tsuna tampak terdiam saat melihat peluru dari Juunen Bazooka itu mengarah pada mereka.

"Tsuna!" mencoba untuk mendorong Tsuna menjauh, Tsuna memang selamat dari Juunen Bazooka itu, tetapi tampak Natsu yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh asap pink yang tebal membuat Tsuna tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan menunggu sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apakah berhasil—" sosok Natsu, memakai pakaian serba putih itu, dan sebuah lencana dengan ukiran sayap di dada kirinya tampak muncul. Rambutnya tampak sedikit memanjang dengan tatapan yang lebih tegas dari sosoknya di masa itu.

"Na—Natsu?"

"Suara itu—Tsuna," asap semakin menipis sebelum ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Tsuna dihadapannya, "ah ternyata berhasil!"

"Berhasil?"

"A—ah, lupakan saja—" memeluk dengan erat Tsuna, Natsu seakan tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, "—aku merindukanmu Tsuna…"

…

"Apa yang terjadi? Memang apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh tahun kemudian?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu sekarang—" menghela nafas dan mendekapnya di dalam jubah putih miliknya, "—tetapi tenang saja, semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Kita akan bersama lagi seperti sekarang—dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu…"

"Bantuanku? Di masa sepuluh tahun setelah ini?"

"Tidak—" menggelengkan kepalanya, Natsu menatap sedih Tsuna saat itu. Dan Tsuna bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan saudaranya itu. Baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Natsu menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sisi lain dari atap itu, dimana tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa melihat mereka.

"Ada apa Na—" belum sempat untuknya mengatakan apapun, saat bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lainnya. Mata Tsuna tampak terbelalak sebelum Natsu melepaskannya kembali.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi—" tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup dahi Tsuna, "—aku akan menunggu jawabanmu Tsuna…"

Tsuna hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya sangat merah seperti tomat sebelum asap pink tampak mengepung Natsu dan menukarkan sosok itu dengan sosok yang ada di masa ini.

"Tsuna?"

"Ka—kau sudah kembali Natsu?"

"Kau sakit?" melihat wajah Tsuna yang benar-benar memerah, membuat Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum Tsuna menggeleng cepat. Tetapi—seakan tidak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsuna, Natsu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Tsuna, membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"H—HIEE!" tubuh Tsuna langsung limbung dan dengan segera ditangkap oleh Natsuki.

"T—Tsuna!"

…

"Bagaimana Natsu-san?"

"Sepertinya bisa kita lakukan—" tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, bersenandung kecil sambil menatap kearah mesin waktu itu, "—dan aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu jawaban darinya…"

"Hm? Jawaban apa Natsu-san?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti~" tersenyum lebar sebelum menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya menatap kearah langit-langit tempat itu.

…Future Arc…

"Kau sudah melihat peti mati berlambang Vongola itu bukan," Reborn tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang terkirim ke masa 9 tahun 10 bulan itu. Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Reborn itu, "Millefiore membunuh semua anggota Vongola—mengincar semua anggota keluarga dan juga teman-teman kalian…"

…

"Ayahmu adalah yang pertama menjadi korban—" Reborn tampak menurunkan topi fedoranya dan tidak menatap kearah Tsuna sama sekali, "—itulah sebabnya kau langsung diangkat menjadi penerusnya…"

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Natsu?"

…

"Ia selamat—" Reborn tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, tidak menatap kearah Tsuna yang tampak bernafas lega karena mendengar saudara kembarnya itu baik-baik saja. Sementara Yamamoto tampak hanya menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Setelah Gokudera dan juga Tsuna keluar dari ruangan itu untuk beristirahat—Yamamoto tampak menatap Reborn tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, Yamamoto pada akhirnya angkat bicara walaupun tidak menatap Reborn secara langsung.

"Bukankah kau tahu semuanya?"

…

"Kau tahu—kalau yang membunuh Tsuna di masa ini adalah Natsu bukan?" Yamamoto menatap kearah Reborn yang hanya diam. Tatapannya tampak sedih dan juga sakit saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Biarkan Tsuna tidak mengetahui ini…"

…

"Halo Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna tampak menatap kearah layar yang ada di depannya—tampak menunjukkan wajah Byakuran yang sedang memakan marshmallownya. Komputer utama dari markas Vongola tampak di hack oleh Byakuran, dan ia sedang memberikan 'sambutan' untuk Tsuna seakan ia tahu kalau Tsuna bukan berasal dari masa ini.

"Tenang saja—tidak perlu menyembunyikan semuanya," senyumannya tampak mengembang, "aku sudah mengetahuinya—kau terkirim ke masa ini bukan? Karena itu memang rencanaku…"

Tsuna tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Byakuran saat itu. Matanya saat ini terfokus pada pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Byakuran. Ia pernah melihatnya—pakaian White Spell Giglio Nero itu pernah digunakan oleh Natsu saat terkirim ke masanya.

"Kenapa pakaianmu—"

"Ah, sebaiknya aku perkenalkan terlebih dahulu, tangan kananku yang baru—pembunuh dari Sawada Tsunayoshi di masa ini~" mata Tsuna terbelalak saat melihat Gambar yang tampil di layar itu. Seakan melihat sebuah pantulan cermin yang memiliki rambut berbeda—sedikit lebih panjang, "apakah kau merindukannya Natsu-chan~?"

…

"Na—Natsu?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Tsuna," senyuman yang tampak kosong itu terlihat seakan dipaksakan. Natsuki Sawada—tangan kanan dari Byakuran, dan pembunuh dirinya di masa ini—hanya itu yang ada didalam fikirannya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar, bukan marah tetapi takut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar saat ini.

"Bo—bohong bukan," mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan kosong, "kau bukan—orang yang membunuhku bukan? Natsu, kau berjanji akan selalu ada disampingku bukan? Kau berjanji—akan selalu menjagaku…"

…

"Waktu bisa mengubah semuanya Tsuna—" Natsu menatap kearah Tsuna, tampak tidak ada keraguan di dalam raut wajahnya, "—aku tidak melindungimu. Karena aku yang membunuhmu…"

"Ti—tidak mungkin," Natsu melihat kearah Tsuna yang menatapnya dengan tatapan—dikhianati, tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian tetapi disudut lain ia juga melihat kalau Tsuna menunjukkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oh~ dan terima kasih atas bantuannya yang sudah membantuku untuk membunuh ayah kalian~" kali ini tatapan ragu dari wajah Tsuna menghilang. Tampak mengeratkan giginya, Tsuna menatap kearah Byakuran dan juga Natsu di layar itu.

"Natsu—kau…" Natsu hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum seutas senyuman tipis dan juga sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Ia menerima semua tatapan benci dan juga perasaan terkhianati yang terlihat di wajah Tsuna.

'_Aku akan melakukan apapun—'_

'_Meskipun aku harus menghianatimu—asalkan itu bisa melindungimu…'_

'_Bahkan jika aku harus menjadi orang yang paling kau benci…'_

'_Jadilah kuat—dan bunuh aku, untuk menebus apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu…'_

…

Baik Natsu maupun Tsuna tampak sudah kewalahan untuk melawan masing-masing dari mereka. Tetapi, tampak luka yang lebih parah dialami oleh Natsu karena serangan dari Tsuna. Walaupun bukan luka luar, tetapi beberapa organ dalamnya sudah rusak karena kekuatan dari Tsuna.

"Kau semakin kuat Tsuna—" nafasnya tampak pendek, darah tampak keluar dari mulutnya dan ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Pandangannya tampak kabur, tetapi ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melemahkan kekuatan Byakuran—untuk membuat Tsuna bisa mengalahkan pria yang sudah membuatnya harus berhianat pada satu-satunya saudaranya—satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

"Kita akan akhiri semuanya disini Natsu—"

…

'_Ya—kita akan akhiri sampai disini Tsuna…'_

"Bunuh aku—jika memang kau bisa melakukannya," Natsu tampak mencoba untuk mengetest kesanggupan dari Tsuna. Tampak tatapan yang sedih dan juga ragu untuk menyerangnya, "kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam dari ayah?"

Tatapannya kini tampak marah—keraguan didalam dirinya tampak juga menghilang berganti rasa benci dan juga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Natsu tampak puas melihat bagaimana kuatnya saudaranya itu saat ini—hanya karena rasa benci yang ia ciptakan untuk membuatnya sekuat ini.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya Natsu—" memberikan aba-aba, akan menyerang Natsu dengan menggunakan X-Burner sebelum tiba-tiba pemuda bernama lengkap Irie Shouchi itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shouchi?"

"Hentikan Tsuna-san, jangan lakukan ini!" Shouchi tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Shouchi, "ia melakukan semuanya untukmu! Untuk membuatmu mengalahkan Byakuran, dan untuk membuatmu semakin kuat dan mengirimmu dari masa lalu… Itu semua adalah ide dari Natsu-san!"

"Apa…?"

"Hentikan Shouchi…"

"Karena ia yakin—dengan memberikan kebencian itu, kau akan semakin kuat—dan mampu untuk mengalahkan Byakuran-sama," Shouchi tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Natsu dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya. Tsuna sendiri tampak hanya bisa diam dan flame yang ada di tangan dan juga dahinya perlahan menghilang, "ia sangat merasa bersalah, saat harus membunuhmu—meskipun ia tahu kalau kau tidak benar-benar tewas…"

"Shouchi—"

"Apakah benar Natsu?" tidak menatap kearah Natsu yang juga tidak menatapnya, Tsuna tampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "kau—merencanakan semua ini, untuk melindungiku? Karena kau percaya, aku akan mengalahkan Byakuran?"

…

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan—" tatapan dingin dan juga tajam itu tampak berganti. Senyuman lembut yang biasa diberikan Natsu pada Tsuna tampak mengembang sekarang, meskipun ada raut wajah sedih di wajahnya, "—seloyal apapun Gokudera-kun padamu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling setia disampingmu… Dan sekuat apapun Hibari-san, aku akan tetap menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungimu…"

"Natsu…"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu—melihat senyumanmu lagi," air mata itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalir, Natsu hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "saat aku membunuhmu—saat itulah sebagian jiwaku juga ikut terbunuh… Itu—sangat berat…"

"Kalau begitu—kita bisa memulainya lagi bukan?" Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya kearah Natsu, membantunya untuk berdiri sambil tersenyum, "aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat sepenuhnya—jika kau tidak ada Natsu. Kau adalah sumber kekuatanku—" berjongkok, Tsuna memeluk Natsu dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Natsu, "—aku membutuhkanmu Natsu…"

…

"Tetapi—sepertinya," senyuman itu tampak tulus tetapi terasa penuh dengan penyesalan dan juga kesedihan, "sepertinya itu semua terlambat Tsuna…"

"Natsu?" dari arah gedung bertingkat itu, tampak seseorang yang membidik kearah Tsuna dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Mencoba untuk membunuhnya, dan Natsu tahu semua itu—ia mendorong Tsuna menjauh dari bidikan pistol itu.

"Selamat tinggal—Tsuna…"

BANG!

…

"NATSU!"

…

Tsuna tampak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah ditembak oleh Natsu. Saat terbangun, ia masih berada di dalam peti mati dan tampak mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya—dimana ia mendapatkan sebuah makam yang sangat indah berada disamping peti matinya.

"Ini—" masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat makam siapa yang ada disana, dan terkejut saat menemukan nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

'Sawada Natsuki'

Air matanya tampak tidak bisa terbendung saat melihat nama itu terukir di dalam batu nisan yang ada disana. Walaupun ia masih ingat jika Natsulah yang menembaknya, tetapi intuisinya mengatakan jika Natsuki memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya.

Dan disinilah dia—masih hidup dan malah menemukan kenyataan yang pahit ini.

Menangis tanpa suara—ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berada. Tertunduk, mencoba untuk mengusap batu nisan disana. Menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh Tsuna dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu untuknya.

'_Maaf—aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…'_

_Maaf—karena aku terlambat untuk menyadari kalau apa yang dilakukannya semuanya hanya untukmu…_

_Jika memang kau masih hidup—aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu…_

_Natsuki—adalah orang yang paling menyayangimu…_

_Ia melakukan semuanya hanya untukmu, untuk kebaikanmu…_

_Bahkan—ia tidak bisa benar-benar membunuhmu, dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya saat ia membunuhmu…_

_Ayah tampaknya dibunuh oleh Byakuran—dan saat Natsu menangkap kejadian itu, ia diancam oleh Byakuran akan membunuh kita…_

_Hingga pada akhirnya—ia merencanakan kematian palsu untukmu…_

_Aku berhasil mengalahkan Byakuran—tetapi, aku tetap tidak menganggap ini kemenangan…_

_Aku kalah—karena aku kehilangan apa yang menjadi sesuatu yang terpenting didalam hidupku…_

_Pesan yang ia sampaikan untukmu—untuk kusampaikan padamu adalah…_

"_Jangan menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang pernah ia ambil dan ia kembalikan untukmu…"_

_Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh—_

_Karena bagaimanapun…_

Tsuna menatap kalimat terakhir yang ada di surat itu. Tampak terkejut, dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang ditulis oleh dirinya itu.

_Karena bagaimanapun, perasaanmu padanya—tidak akan pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan…_

_Ia mencintaimu—sama seperti kau mencintainya…_

_Bahkan lebih dari itu…_

_~Your Past self_

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya—" meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia ingat—sesaat sebelum kesadarannya memudar, ia melihat satu hal yang membuatnya ragu bahwa Natsu menghianatinya.

"Ia menangis saat itu—seharusnya aku menanyakan apa yang ada di fikirannya sejak ayah tewas—" senyumannya tampak mengembang dan ia menatap kearah langit kala itu, "—aku akan tetap hidup, karena kau akan selalu ada disisiku. Bukankah begitu—Natsu?"

…

"Tsuna—kau kemana saja!" Tsuna tampak sudah kembali ke masa mereka—Natsu yang pertama kali ia temui tampak panik dan mendekatinya, "aku mencarimu selama 3 hari ini, karena kalian semua tiba-tiba menghilang!"

"Na—Natsu," Tsuna tampak sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Sudah cukup dengan memori masa depan yang menunjukkan kematian Natsu saat itu. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya berbicara, tersenyum, dan juga menatapnya lagi. Dengan segera ia langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "aku merindukanmu…"

…

"Aku juga Tsuna," Natsuki tampak membalas pelukannya, menepuk kepala Tsuna untuk menenangkannya, "ada apa denganmu hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum kearah Natsu, "aku hanya senang bisa bertemu denganmu…"

"Akupun juga seperti itu Tsuna—"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kenangan itu lagi—aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku…"

…

"NATSU!" Tsuna dengan segera berlari menuju kearah tubuh Natsu yang terkena tembakan dari jarak jauh itu. Dadanya tampak tertembak, darah keluar begitu saja dari tubuhnya seolah sebuah air yang mengalir. Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, "be—bertahanlah Natsu!"

"A—ahaha, kenapa aku tidak langsung mati saja ya," tertawa pahit, mencoba untuk tetap sadar karena melihat Tsuna yang mendekatinya bersama dengan seluruh guardiannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau tidak akan mati—onii-san, tolong!" Ryouhei dengan segera menyembuhkan luka yang ada di tubuh Natsu. Tetapi ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting—peluru itu sudah menembus paru-parunya, dan tidak mungkin ia bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Maaf, karena aku melakukan semua ini Tsuna," Tsuna melihat tangan Natsu yang bergerak akan memegang tangannya, dengan segera ia memegangnya terlebih dahulu. Menidurkannya di pangkuannya, tangan yang sebelah tampak mengusap rambut panjang milik Natsu, "kukira—walaupun aku tahu kau tidak mati aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah. Tetapi—ternyata ini lebih susah dari yang kukira…"

…

"Aku terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau kau akan kembali—" menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang keluar saat itu, "—tetapi ternyata itu terlalu berat…aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa melakukan itu…"

"Kau melakukannya untukku—kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku Natsu…"

"Tetap saja—" Natsu menghela nafas berat, oke—nafasnya memang semakin berat dan juga berat. Pandangannya tampak semakin memudar, dan ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Hanya ada cahaya putih yang semakin lama semakin mengelilinginya, "—yah, mungkin hukuman inilah yang pantas untukku…"

"Onii-san—"

"Maaf Sawada—aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," Ryouhei menundukkan kepalanya, menghentikan aliran flamenya pada luka Natsu.

"Tidak—Natsu kau harus bertahan, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" air mata Tsuna tampak seakan sebuah tetesan hujan di mata Natsu. Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah Tsuna.

"Sshh—hei, il mio fratello gemello(*1) Anima mia dolce metà(*2) …" Tsuna menatap kearah Natsu yang memanggilnya dengan dua sebutan itu, "jangan menangis—bagaimanapun, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu bukan? Kau pasti bisa melakukan semuanya walaupun tidak ada aku…"

"Tidak akan sama jika aku tidak bersama denganmu—"

"Ayolah—" tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambutnya walaupun tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah sehingga mengotori rambut cokelat Tsuna, "—kalau kau berkata seperti itu, semua yang aku lakukan tampak sia-sia…"

…

"Kau—sudah siap untuk kemungkinan seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah siap untuk melakukan apapun untukmu…"

Suasana hening yang menyiksa tampak tercipta disana. Hanya suara nafas yang memburu yang terdengar—sedangkan keadaan Natsu tampak semakin memburuk.

"Tsuna—" mendengar suara kembarannya itu, Tsuna segera menoleh, "—apa jawabanmu…"

…

"H—hum?"

"Apa jawabanmu untuk yang ku lakukan saat aku terkirim ke masamu—" Natsu merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berbicara maupun bergerak. Berharap kalau ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna setelah ini. Karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan untuk hidup sampai sekarang. Sudah tidak ada apapun yang bisa Natsu lihat selain cahaya putih yang terang didepannya. Ia tidak tahu—apakah waktunya cukup untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari Tsuna.

Genggaman tangannya tampak mengendur, dan Tsuna yang menyadari itu segera memegang kembali tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Natsu.

Hangat—hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat Tsuna mendekat, dan hanya dengan itu ia sudah mengetahui jawaban dari apa yang selama ini ia tunggu.

"Terima kasih—Tsuna…" matanya terasa memberat, semakin lama semakin menutup dan pada akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya bersama dengan jiwanya yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Natsu—hei…" Tsuna menatap saudara kembarnya itu, "Ti amo, mia fratello… Il mio amore…"

…

"Bangunlah Natsu…"

…

Mengetahui kalau saudara kembarnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi—tangis yang tadi keluar tanpa suara meledak begitu saja.

"AAAAHH!" menggerakkan tangannya, memeluk tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu seerat mungkin seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dari dekapannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh semua guardian Tsuna selain membiarkan sang Don Vongola itu bersama dengan Natsu. Membiarkan tangis itu pecah—hingga akhirnya ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan akan kembali pada mereka sebagai langit yang selalu cerah seperti dulu—meskipun mereka tidak yakin, apakah awan mendung itu akan selamanya ada diatas langit itu atau tidak.

Karena mereka tahu—sebagian dari langit itu sudah hilang…

'_Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu—karena aku adalah sebagian jiwamu…'_

~Owari (dengan sangat gagalnya)~

Gaje ah XD

Jadi me ambil setting dari Future Arc, dimana disini—Tsuna sendiri ga tahu tentang rencana 'pembunuhan' dia dan disini yang melakukannya itu Natsu saudara kembar dia XD

Yah—karena ini sebenarnya ffic 7227 pertama me, jadi maaf kalau aneh…

P.S : sebenarnya ini agak spoiler buat ffic colab yang Insieme sih Xp ga papa deh…

Plis nyaw~ RnR~

-Dictionary-

il mio fratello gemello : My Love twin brother

Anima mia dolce metà : My half soul

Ti amo, mia fratello… Il mio amore… : I love you, my brother… my love…


End file.
